Scars for the Forgotten Winter Child
by JackieFrost788
Summary: Jack was a carefree winter spirit right? Wrong. Jack was hurting and scared, when the guardians yell at Jack they see just how hurt he is. Self harm, trigger warning read at your own risk Hurt!Jack Guilty!Guardians Rated T cause I'm paranoid (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my first fic so your opinion is would be great! Besides that, I own nothing! This is just a story my mind dreamed up! Thanks for reading! **

It had been three months since Jack joined the guardians, not much had changed though. Sure they had monthly meetings, but that was just to help Jack understand how things worked. After that, everyone was off in their own worlds, leaving poor Jack alone, once again.

The day had seemed normal, just like any other. Jack was out spreading snow laughing and playing with the wind. The laughter was cut short as he came to a town that was due for a blizzard, and a big one at that. Jack took a deep breath and started the blizzard up before diving through the clouds to try to save anyone he could.

By the end of the blizzard he felt broken; three kids had gotten hurt in the blizzard. Just as he was about to pull something from his pocket, he saw the lights lighting up the sky. The only thoughts in his head were '_Great, what else can go wrong today_', but even thinking that he took off to the North Pole.

He flew through an open window and landed on the ground looking at the four who were staring at the globe "Guys? Is everything okay?" He asked slowly

Tooth was the first to look at him "How could you Jack? Kids got hurt in that blizzard. Did you know this would happen?" She asked she had tears in her normally bright eyes.

"Of course I di~" Jack started but he was cut short by Bunny

"'Course he knew! He's Jack Frost makin' mistakes wherever he goes!" Bunny snapped glaring at Jack.

Poor Jack didn't even get a word in before North started in on him "Is true. He is spirit of winter, he knows what vill happen in blizzard. We made you guardian to protect children not hurt them." He said looking at Jack sternly

"We never shoulda made him a guardian." Bunny said simply.

Jack was just staring at them mouth slightly open before he just hung his head. "You're right…. I'm a mistake, I'm a walking version of death, and that's all I'm good for. I knew from the second Manny said I was a guardian it wouldn't last….." Jack reached into his pocket and pulled the little doll North had given him out, and tossed it on the ground.

The big four stared at him, Sandy wanting to comfort him but he was at a cross roads over what happened. Jack slowly looked up and this is what shocked the guardians. His eyes had lost their wonder and hope, and his heart had lost need for memories or dreams. He walked forward and walked right through the four guardians, before flying out the window.

He didn't know where he was flying, he just wanted to get away from the work shop. He crash landed somewhere in the snow skidding a few feet before finally crawling to his knees. He pulled up the sleeves on his hoodie, and stared at the scars covering his wrists. He pulled a blade from his pocket and just started cutting. He winced slightly but didn't stop when he finally couldn't see skin through the blood he switched to the next arm. It didn't take long for him to collapse onto the ground unable to stay conscious any longer.

~At the Work Shop~

The guardians stood froze, he just walked through them. All their anger had left when they heard how Jack thought of himself, but they never expected him to walk through them. They finally snapped out of it when Manny focused his rays in front of them, and formed a picture of Jack.

"Vhat is it Manny? Do you know where he is?" North asked concern filling him. The next picture shocked them all. It was Jack lying unconscious on the ground surrounded by blood.

Tooth's hands flew to her mouth, and Bunny looked sick. "Vhere is he Manny." North asked concern filling his voice.

"_I will show you."_ Was Manny's soft reply, they all piled into the sleigh without even a complaint from Bunny and went off to find him. It didn't take them long for Jack hadn't gotten as far as he had thought. His skin was paler than normal and he was covered in the red liquid.

North walked over slowly and tried to touch him but his arm went through him. "How can we help him Manny?" He asked his voice broken. He watched as Manny focused his rays on the boy filling him with hope, wonder, dreams, and memories. North scooped him up quickly holding him close "I'm sorry my boy." He said before walking to the sleigh.

The ride back was silent all of them worried about Jack. As soon as they were at the Work Shop they rushed him to the infirmary. They all took part in cleaning his wounds but they froze when they noticed what the wounds were. Tooth fled the room sobbing, Bunny lowered his head in shame, Sandy was trying his hardest to give him good dreams, and North was still cleaning not wanting to think of this.

When they stitched him up and wrapped his arms Bunny just stared "Take off his jacket Mate." He whispered looking at North. Though he was curious of why North did as asked and gently pulled it off, what they saw frightened them both. Jack was covered in old scars, they traveled up is arms and across his chest and stomach, but the worst was what was carved into his chest. One simple word.

_DEATH_

Tears filled the three men's eyes as they stared at him. They were the guardians of childhood, But some guardians they were to this poor forgotten boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! This is my first fic so your opinion is would be great! Besides that, I own nothing! This is just a story my mind dreamed up! I am so sorry for my horrible accents with North and Bunny. Thanks for reading! **

It took three days for Jack to wake up, Tooth was sitting beside him asleep, Sandy stood by the window sending out dreams, and North and Bunny were talking in the corner of the room. Jack looked around slowly his mind foggy, the first thing he noticed was his hoodie was gone.

He gasped and covered his chest quickly which caused North, Bunny, and Sandy to look his way. Seeing him awake caused them all to rush over and look down at him. Tears glistened in North's eyes, Bunny looked at him with pity, and Sandy just gave him a small smile. Jack looked away slowly "Why am I here?" He asked weakly.

"Ve brought you here to care for you. You feeling better da?" North asked looking at him

"I'm fine, can I go now?" Jack asked sitting up only to be pushed down gently by Bunny

"Sorry mate, you're gonna have to explain what happened to ya." Bunny told him motioning to his arms

"Why does it matter? Besides judging by your faces you already know what happened." He said sighing looking over the three, the guilt that flashed across their faces proved his theory.

His eyes landed on Sandy who had symbols flashing above his head which Jack understood as _"How long have you been doing this Jack?"_

Jack took a deep breath, "Have Tooth get my memories and I'll show you." He whispered, watching as they woke Tooth and explained. She hugged Jack tightly muttering apologies before she flew off quickly. The four males sat in silence waiting for Tooth none of them knowing what to say.

Tooth flew in soon holding the box close "Are you sure you want to do this Jack?" She asked looking at him, Jack nodded softly and Tooth sighed "Alright join hands. Now know that I can't control the memories, we'll see some from your human life first then memories from your immortal life." She explained.

"We needed to start from when I was human anyway." He whispered watching as everyone joined hands. He ignored the looks of concern from the other as he placed his hand on the box and they were thrown into his memories.

{Memory World}

_CRASH!_

"What was that Mate?" Bunny asked looking around,

"Just watch." Jack whispered.

_They were standing in a small house looking at two adults. The male looked angry a broken liquor bottle on the floor. The woman was sheltering two kids behind her, a young boy and a little girl. "Stop this Mathew!" She pleaded_

"_Shut your mouth!" He slurred advancing on them fist raised. "You don't get to tell me what to do Bitch!" He swung at the woman and the young boy jumped in front of her and Mathew's fist connected with his face sending him to the ground. He laughed and stumbled out of the house, the woman fell to her knees beside the boy "Oh Jack, you shouldn't have done that." She whispered tears in her eyes._

_Jack smiled slightly "I'll always protect you Ma, I'll clean up why don't you get Emma in bed?" He asked softly. The mother started to argue but he held a hand up still smiling "Please Ma?" He asked. She nodded reluctantly and walked toward the rooms. _

"Mate…." Bunny started,

Jack held a hand up "Don't." He whispered his voice cracking as if he was begging.

_Jack moved onto his knees and started picking up the glass, his cheek throbbing with pain. He closed his eyes to keep the tears from flowing, but kept picking up the glass. He gasped in pain his eyes flying open, he looked down at his hand and watched the blood well up from where the glass cut his hand._

_He let out a weak laugh, '__**It numbs the pain.'**__ He thought as he looked at the glass. He stared at it for a long time before making another cut, as he did the memory faded away._

Jack was suddenly knocked to the ground Tooth hugging him close "Oh my poor Sweet Tooth!" She cried tears falling down her cheeks "You didn't deserve any of that pain!" She said, Jack just sighed and hugged her gently not saying anything.

North helped them up slowly "Let's keep watching da?" He said looking sympathetically at Jack before they were pulled into the next memory.

_Jack was flying through the sky looking like the Jack they knew a wide smile on his face as he flew. He laughed and started frosting trees before he ran into something, or better yet, someone._

_A boy no older than Jack stood there with fiery red hair and a smirk on his face "Oh look, the winter brat." He said moving closer to Jack who kept flying back "What you scared?" He asked laughing._

"_Of course not!" Jack said pushing out his chest "I just don't like the heat, you know that Blaze." He said crossing his arms._

_Blaze smirked "Why don't we fix that?" He asked throwing a fire ball at Jack and hitting him in the middle of his chest. Jack let out a cry of pain as he started falling from the sky. He got scratched up by trees before hitting the ground hard. Blaze laughed from above before flying off._

"_One hundred years and he still has to torture me." Jack whispered wincing as he sat up and looked himself over. He noticed the blood on his arms and frowned, __**'Why isn't my chest bothering me?' **__he wondered. He made an icicle and sharpened it before dragging it across his arm he noticed the pain subsiding even more. He smiled realizing he found something new to help him with the pain._

{Back in the Real World}

The four older guardians fell to the floor and Jack fell back on his bed as they were pulled from the memory. It was silent for a long time before Bunny finally broke the silence "Two hundred years mate?" He asked cringing as Jack nodded.

North pulled Jack close "Ve are so sorry Jack." He whispered looking down at him.

Jack looked down "It was the only thing that ever helped the pain." He whispered. The other four shared a knowing look as Sandy sent a ball of dream sand to Jack. Three hundred years was much too long, and now, they needed to help their broken boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! This is my first fic so your opinion is would be great! Besides that, I own nothing! This is just a story my mind dreamed up! I am so sorry for my horrible accents with North and Bunny. Thanks for reading! **

**Oh my gosh guys thank you to everyone who added this to their favorites and followed this story it means so much to me! Thanks again **

The four older guardians gathered in the globe room as Jack slept. They were quiet not really knowing what to say now that they knew that Jack wasn't the carefree happy spirit they thought. Bunny finally spoke up his ears pressed against his head "Mates…. We really messed up this time."

Tooth nodded wiping tears from her face "How are we going to help him?" She asked "my poor little Sweet Tooth." She said looking off towards Jack's room.

"Ve must stay by side, da?" North asked "Help him understand he is no longer alone." He said looking around to the others who simply nodded slowly.

Even though they didn't want to Tooth and Sandy had to leave following the conversation leaving North and Bunny alone to decide how to help their youngest member.

{With Jack}

Jack tossed and turned in his bed whimpering. Pitch stood at the end of the bed watching him, with a smirk on his face. He sprinkled more nightmare sand on the sleeping spirit chuckling darkly "Such delicious fear from you Jack." He whispered watching as Jack squirmed on the bed

{In The Nightmare}

"_**We don't need you Jack, you just get in the way." Tooth said scowling pushing Jack away from her **_

"_**No! yo-you were always the one that cared about me!" Jack cried out watching her with wide eyes.**_

"_**The Sheila never cared mate!" Bunny said snorting "We were usin' you! Now get lost you bloody drongo!"**_

"_**We never vanted another guardian! It was all an act! Nice da?" North said looking at him with a cruel smirk.**_

_**Jack felt his world falling apart as he backed away before falling out a window….**_

{Real World}

Jack woke screaming, a cold sweat covering his face. He didn't react as he saw Pitch laughing at the end of his bed, but he did curl up tightly as North and Bunny barged into the room. Seeing Pitch swords and boomerangs were drawn.

"What are you doin' here Pitch!?" Bunny snarled arm raised ready to throw his boomerang.

Pitch chuckled "Just visiting my favorite guardian." He said before slinking back into his shadows with a smirk.

Bunny closed his mouth in a tight line before hurrying over to Jack's side not noticing him flinch. "You 'lright Snowflake?" He asked softly.

"Wh-why are you here?" Jack asked weakly his voice shaking "You kicked me out, admitted you were using me." He croaked looking up at them tears in his eyes.

Bunny stumbled back he had never seen Jack cry, sure he had come close a few times but it never actually happened. North slowly walked over "Jack…. Ve never kicked you out, Ve love you. Ve are family, all of us including you." He said laying a gentle hand on Jack's shoulder.

Jack looked up at him slowly "Promise?" He asked softly

North smiled kindly at him "Da, I promise vith all my heart." North whispered looking surprised as Jack launched himself forward into North's arms and gripped onto him tightly. North looked down at him for a second before wrapping his arms around him and holding him close.

Bunny smirked softly and moved over gently nuzzling Jack's hair "That's right mate, you ain't getting' rid of us anytime soon." He whispered, looking down at his self proclaimed little brother. Sure they fought but what siblings didn't? He finally realized how much Jack needed them. "Pitch is gonna pay for this Snowflake." He whispered, his voice showing it was a promise.

North nodded "Da, but right now let's go get you something to eat my boy." He said standing with Jack still in his arms holding him close and starting toward the kitchen Bunny following close behind.

He set Jack in a chair and got some hot chocolate and cookies. Jack smiled softly he had never been allowed to eat the cookies at the pole before, either the elves had made them, and he wasn't making that mistake again, or the yetis kept them out of his reach.

North and Bunny sat close to Jack and smiled at him as he started nibbling a cookie. Jack blushed and looked down "Why are you staring at me?" He asked softly

"Sorry Mate, we've 'ust been worried 'bout ya." Bunny said chuckling softly, he wouldn't admit but he was planning to do anything he could to keep that smile on Jack's face.

Jack stopped eating the cookie, "I'm really sorry for worrying you guys…. I just never knew what else to do." He whispered but he suddenly looked up with a wide smile on his face "But I stopped! For so long I stopped. You guys helped me." He said looking at them

"Da, we may have…. But we pushed you back too." North said looking at Jack with a sad smile. The same one a father would give a sad child when something bad happened.

Jack sighed "Yeah, but you guys just didn't understand…. Blizzards are a part of nature. Like volcanoes, earth quakes, and hurricanes." He said shrugging, "I don't like doing them and I always try to save people when I have to. But if I don't do the blizzards everything will fall out of balance, and the last thing I want to do is deal with pissing off Mother Nature." He said with a slight cringe.

Bunny nodded quickly "We shouldna over reacted mate. We you forgive us?" He asked looking right into Jack's eyes

Jack smiled and chuckled "I already forgave you guys, I don't hold grudges, against anyone for that matter. Especially you guys though, you're my family, forgive and forget right?" He said looking at them both, one at a time.

North shook his head "No Jack, we forgive, but never forget then you won't make the same mistakes." He said softly before picking up a cookie. Jack looked down and smiled slightly _'I could get used to this._' He thought before going back to his cookie


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated this story these past two days! I didn't have any inspiration **** But I'm back now! And here's my newest story!**

**I own nothing!**

**Sorry that this one is so short. It's also the last chapter of this story but I'm going to be starting a series of one shots after this, soooooo. Send me some ideas! **

**/**

By the time Tooth and Sandy had returned the next day, North, Bunny, and Jack were gathered in North's office talking and laughing. Tooth smiled and shot over to Jack "Oh my sweet Tooth! It's so nice to see you smiling!" She said pulling him into a hug.

Jack sat shocked for a minute before hugging her back hiding his face against her shoulder. Tooth shot looks to North and Bunny not having been there to know about Jack's nightmare. But the two just smiled at them.

Jack sat back slowly and looked down biting his lip, "I think it's time I tell you something, sit down." He whispered to Sandy and Tooth. They did as he asked looking confused "I know how you all became immortal, it's time you know my story." Jack told them, but he wouldn't look at them he kept his eyes down.

"You saw how I protected my mom, well Emma, my little sister was the girl who was standing with me behind my mom. I loved them both so much I would have done anything for them, and I did." He whispered clenching his hand "Shortly after that fight my dad died in a fire at the town bar. So I gave up my childhood to take care of my family, I worked as a Sheppard and I worked with the town healer. Even if I was exhausted when I got home I helped my mother and played with my sister." A small smile graced his lips.

"Well one year for Christmas Emma got a pair of skates like she asked for. She was so happy with that gift North." He said finally looking up at him with a sad smile. He was shaking now though tears threatening to fall.

"You don' have to continue mate." Bunny said laying his paw on Jack's shoulder.

Jack shook his head, "No… You deserve to know…. Join hands." He said while pulling his tooth box from his pocket. Soon enough they were all dragged into another memory.

{Memory World}

_Jack stood there wide eyed before the memory expanded showing Emma on the lake, her eyes wide with fear, a crack spider webbing beneath her "It's okay, it's okay, don't look down. Just look at me." Jack said as he set aside his skates._

"_Jack, I'm scared." Emma whispered her eyes filled with fear._

"_I-I know." Jack said silently cursing himself for stuttering, as he stepped onto the ice not and it cracked more, "But you're going to be alright, you're not going to fall in. We're going to have a little fun instead." He told her nodding._

"_No we aren't!" Emma cried out watching her brother._

"_Would I trick you?" Jack asked._

"_Yes, you always play tricks!" Emma said tears threatening to spill from her eyes._

_Jack chuckled nervously, "Well. N-not this time, I promise, I promise you're gonna be fine." Jack said as he tried to calm her "You have to believe in me." Emma let out a nervous breath but she nodded slightly, "You wanna play a game?" Jack asked, "We're going to play hopscotch like we play everyday. It's as easy as one." He bit his lip as the ice cracked, then he had an idea. He balanced on one foot and pretended to slip with a "Whoa!" Smiling as Emma laughed, her fear momentarily forgotten, "Two." He jumped closer to his Sheppard's crook, "Three!" He scooped it up and turned to her._

"_Okay, now it's your turn." He said softly "One." He said watching as Emma moved forward the ice cracking under her again, "That's it, that's it." He whispered "Two." He watched as she moved closer, but at that moment he realized she wasn't going to get close enough to grab the crook, so he made a decision. "Three!" He moved closer with her and wrapped the crook around her waist throwing her onto the thicker ice, but he also managed to put himself in her place._

_They both started laughing as he stood, but with a loud __**CRACK**__ the ice gave way under him, the last thing he heard was Emma screaming, "JACK!"_

{Real World}

As they fell from the memory it was quiet, no one knew what to say, they were all alive when they were chosen, given a choice, but Jack…

Finally Bunny spoke, not knowing what to say he managed "Jack, mate, I'm sorry."

Jack actually smiled a bit. "She got married, and named her son after me." He said "I saved her life, she got to live happily." He said nodding

Tooth pulled him into a hug "You're a born guardian Jack. I'm sorry it took so long for us to see." She told him. Soon the other three joined the hug muttering apologies.

"Hey… Don't apologize, she lived, that's all I wanted. And you're here now. That's all that matters." He promised. And he was right; there may be three hundred years that he was alone. But now he had a family, a crazy, loud, protective, family.


End file.
